BREAST CANCER PROGRAM (BC) ABSTRACT: The purpose of BC is to decrease the incidence and morbidity of breast cancer through discovery and translation into practice emphasizing the need of the SKCC catchment area. Overarching goals are to: 1) Address gaps in our understanding of modifiable risk factors, and disparities in outcomes that are prevalent in the populations in our catchment area; 2) Utilize novel imaging and new therapeutic interventions to improve cancer screening, to detect progression early, and to increase the efficacy of pre-existing therapies; and 3) Develop and translate new therapies into the clinic by making impactful discoveries that address gaps in understanding of breast cancer biology. To address these goals, current aims of the Program are to: Aim 1: Develop innovative strategies and technologies for prevention and control Aim 2: Develop novel imaging and therapeutic interventions to improve detection and clinical outcome Aim 3: Elucidate molecular mechanisms of development/progression, and catalyze clinical translation BC was completely revitalized after the Director change, now comprised of 26 basic, population, and clinical researchers. BC members generated 617 publications, an increase of +76.2% over the prior period. Of these, 79 (12.8%) were intra-programmatic, a slight decrease since the last renewal, but reflective of new hires and complete re-organization of BC; 174 were inter-programmatic (28.2%). Overall impact was uneven prior to the leadership change, but now has an average impact factor of 4.9, with 5.0% appearing in journals with an impact factor >10. In 2016, SKCC also began to track collaborations with authors from other NCI-designated Cancer Centers; at present, 44.3% of BC publications were in collaboration with other NCI-designated Centers. Overall impact is illustrated by high-impact discoveries in journals including Mol Cell, Canc Disc, PNAS, Nat Comm, and NEJM. BC members have been increasingly productive in securing funding since the Program restructure in 2015 and BC leadership change in 2016. BC was identified in the strategic planning process under Dr. Knudsen as requiring a restructure and new leadership. BC funding hit a nadir in 2015, when peer-reviewed funding had dropped precipitously to $2.3M (total)/$1.5M (direct). After the restructure and leadership change, new BC leadership facilitated impactful discoveries and resurgence of peer-reviewed, cancer focused grant funding. At the time of reporting, total cancer relevant funding is $7.3M total/$5.2M direct, with peer-reviewed funding now $5.4M (total) and $3.5M (direct). Currently, 51.9% of BC peer-reviewed funding is derived from NCI, and 64.4% from combined federal cancer-dedicated peer review sources (NCI + DOD Cancer Programs).